Han Yanyao
She's the eldest daughter of the Han Family and princess of Silver Blizzard City. As well as Jun Wuyi's lover. Story Jun Wuyi ventured into an auction of the Magnificent Jewel Hall to amuse himself, as is the temperament of youngsters. But inside the auction, he encountered a flowery young maiden. The two exchanged a few words and imprinted a favorable impression with regard to each other. Soon enough, the two of them were touring around the Tian Xiang country, hand in hand. Free birds, Jun Wuyi and the maiden, Han Yanyao, would often travel outside the country together, and their feeling for each other deepened over time. Eventually, the two fell in love, and naturally, the news broke out. Han Yanyao was the daughter of Han Zhanmeng, the master of Blizzard Silver City. Of course, Han Yanyao's origin wasn't necessarily a bad thing, even if Han Yanyao was the daughter of Blizzard Silver City's master, Jun Wuyi was also the son of Jun Family. The Jun Family wasn't comparable to the Blizzard Silver City but was still a super-power in its own merit. But the biggest problem was that Han Yanyao was already engaged to Blizzard Silver City's most influential elder, Xiao Huifeng's grandson, Xiao Han, and the two were set to be married upon reaching the appropriate age! After the two of them returned, they tried to stay together, but the Xiao Family threatened to turn the Jun Family's life upside down. Han Yan Yao reluctantly agreed to return to the Blizzard Silver City, and once she left, she never came back! Before leaving, Han Yanyao had told Jun Wuyi that if Jun Wuyi was able to break into the Spirit Xuan then the two of them might have a chance of being together. In the two years that followed, the Jun Family suffered several defeats in the Tian Xiang monarchy's expeditions and Jun Wuyi's both elder Brothers, Jun Wuhui, and Jun Wumeng passed away, along with countless faithful soldiers of the Jun Family. Under these circumstances, Jun Wu Yi was asked to take charge, and unwilling to accept defeat under such harsh circumstances, he ended up getting crippled.Chapter 118 However, even though the Xiao Family held a very powerful position within the Silver Blizzard City's structure, they had still stopped mid-way in their goal of destroying the Jun Family; but why wouldn't they have cut the weed at its roots? There could only have been one reason behind the Xiao Family's decision to abandon their task half-way! And this reason was most certainly a woman one could only take pity on! Han Yanyao! knows what kind of a price she would've payed to keep the Jun Family from its doom…? And how much effort it must have taken…? god knows what kind of a life that poor woman must be leading atop those snowy mountains… what kind of a miserable existence has she been enduring…? Jun Family's life has surely been very uncomfortable and miserable, but would it even remotely compare to that woman's? the Jun, and the Xiao Family's mutual animosity won't allow them to coexist, but poor Han Yan Yao's credit cannot ever be overlooked since she's fighting against her own Family for the sake of the Jun Family, whilst still maintaining her Family's grace!Chapter 231 Ten years ago, when Han Yan Yao had returned to the Silver Blizzard City, she went mad, and destroyed her meridians in front of Han Zhan Meng upon finding out the treatment the Juns had received at the hands of the Xiao Family. She had sworn that she would live and die with the Jun Family; the image of her blood staining the entire floor was still very vivid in everyone's mind! This was why Han Zhan Meng was so vehemently opposed to Great Elder's plan to eliminate the Jun Family! No one had forgotten the hardships that were faced to save Han Yan Yao from the clutches of her death. At that time, the Great Elder had presumed that given her weak physical condition, she wouldn't be able to harm her meridians any further; and thus, he had decided to go ahead with his plan to deal with the Jun Family again. However, on learning this, that stubborn girl pierced herself with two swords, right up to the shaft, and stood covered in blood from head to toe in front of the elders, and demanded that they immediately withdraw their orders! As a result, the Great Elder was rendered helpless and was forced to cancel his secret plan to destroy the Jun Family. However, Han Yan Yao's recklessness had already put her life at a great risk; and because of that, the Old Master of the City had gone into a fit of rage, and even Han Zhan Meng and his wife were furious with the Xiao Family; it was then, that the first signs of dispute between these two families of the Silver Blizzard City had started to appear. Naturally, only a very few important people within the Silver Blizzard City had any knowledge of this incident, while outsiders were completely unaware of what had happened.Chapter 235 Cultivation Relationships Jun Wuyi Jun Wuyi is the man of her life. They met for than ten years ago and fell in love with each other. But they had to break up because the Xiao Family was threatening to turn the Jun Family's life upside down if she didn't return to Blizzard Silver City. After that, Jun Wuyi got crippled and they didn't met for more ten years but they still long for each other every day and every night.Chapter 117 The only reason she has been practicing so hard all this time is because she wants to marry Jun Wuyi!Chapter 224 Xiao Han Xiao Han is her arranged fiancé. Chapter 117 They have been engaged long ago but she hold absolutely no feelings for him. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Allies Category:Han Family Category:Silver Blizzard City Category:Xuan Xuan Continent